customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battybarney2014's Barney (Backyard Gang and TV Series)
battybarney2014 presents Barney on TV and video. Cast Dinosaurs * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff Children Backyard Gang and TV Series * Michael * Amy * Tina * Luci * Derek * Adam * Jason (Salim Grant) * Jeffery * Kathy * Min * Shawn * Tosha * Shawn * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kelly * Carlos * Juan * Kenneth * Stephen * Ashley * Alissa * Jesse * Kristen * Maria * Rebecca * Kim * Chip * Hannah * Robert * Keesha * Jeff * Danny * Curtis * Kevin * Cindy * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Samantha * Becky (Haley Ralph) * Emily * Linda * Jill * Whitney * Gianna * Angela * Penny * Andy * Jessica * Justin * Nick * Debi * Mario * Sarah * Beth * Kami * Colleen * Scott * Jamal * Tony * Jackson * Stacy * David * Laura * Miguel * Rachel * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Sarah (Tory Green) * Donny * Mike * Gina * Alex * Megan (Carina Conti II) * Bridget * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Matt * Brian * Sophie * Ethan * Allison * Emma (Hope Henderson) * Lindsey * Bethany * Claire * Lacey * Lucas * Melissa * Peter * Sadie﻿ * Scott (Braeden Kennedy) * Danny (Darrak White) * Haley * Josh * Riley * Samantha (Miranda Money) * Abigail * Jamal (Alex Smith) * Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) * Jessica (Marisa Salatino) * Madison * Matthew * Patty * Ryan * Tracy * Melanie * Eva * Megan * Victor * Amy * Nathan * Olivia * Tyler * Marcos * Mei * Sofia * Tori * Lily * Myra * Noah * Daniel * Holly * Jackie * Taylor * Chloe * Destiny * Grace * Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) * Joshua * Layla * Ben * Emma * Connor * Kioko * Rusty * Eli * Natalia * Maddie * Travis * Katie * Logan * Olivia (Chaselyn Cochraw) Barney's Great Adventure * Cody * Abby * Marcella Adults, Special Guest Appearances, Animals, Fictional Characters, Puppets Backyard Gang and TV Series * Amy and Michael's Mom * Amy and Michael's Dad * Moonkin * Farmer Erl * Molly the Mermaid * The Snowman * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Tina's Mom * The Bear * James Turner * Rainbow Beard * Patty * Greg Murray * Fergus McClaren * Lesley Chudnow * Efei Almani * Gloria Chen * Abundio Ortiz * Rebecca Garcia * Mr. Delivery Man * Kathy's Mom * Kathy's Nana * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Twynkle the Elf * The King * David, the wheelchair-bound boy * Granddad Richards * Kathy's Nana * Mother Goose * Clarence the Goose * Mr. Bear * Doug and Becky * Tomie dePaola * Joe Scruggs * Joe Ferguson * Jordan Kaufman * Aunt Molly * Mr. Tenagian * Tosha's Mom * Tosha's Dad * Ms. Stevens * The Winkster * Professor Tinkerputt * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd * Firefighter Frank * Chief the Dog * Cambodian Dancers * Reggie the Deliveryman * Mr. Peek-A-Boo * Mrs. Peek-A-Boo * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Booker T. Bookowrm * Marvin Johnson * Mica Johnson * Dr. TickTock * Mateo * Mr. MacRooney * Granny Johannson * Ken Reightler * Meebee(deep) * Miss Kepler * Old King Cole * Farmer Dooley * Miss Pennypacker * Terri Garr * Melissa Gilbert * Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ * Margo * Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug) * Aunt Rachel * Ashely and Alissa's Mom * Maurice the Magician * Monty the Mounty * Paloma * Debra the Delivery Lady * Mr. Cannoli (Baker) * Miss Bouffant (Hair Stylist) * Miss Marigold (Florist) * Mr. Green (Grocery Store Owner) * Stephen's Step-Mom * Stephen's Dad * Stephen's Grandma * Hannah's Mother * Hannah's Father * Me-Ma * Pop-Pop * Perry * Zelda the Zookeeper * Officer Thompson * Firefighter Berkeley * Firefighter Vandever * Miss Crisp * Mr. Sign * The Guard * Knights * The King * Pop Wheely * Kalea * Leilani * The Queen of Hearts * Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) * The Easter Bunny * Wee Willie Winkie * Blue Jay * Jack * Jill * Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse * Little Dog * The Wolf * Pizza Delivery Man * Granny Phillips * Grandpa Phillips * Officer Phillips * Miss Jo * Brass Musicians * Gianna's Family * Whitney's Grandparents * Mario's Family * Nick's Father * Mr. Brantley * Mail Carrier * Miss Vera Goode * Lucky Clover the Leprechaun * The Irish Jiggers * Firefighter Bill * Princess Zuleeka * Serena the Mermaid * Lily the Librarian * Maynard the Magician * Horrible Harry the Giant * The King (Desi Romero) * The Queen * Melanie's Mom * Melanie's Dad * Mr. Hater * Mr. Knickerbocker * Dancers * Mexican Dancers * Farmer McDonald * Little Miss Muffet * Little Boy Blue * Polly * Hope the Butterfly * Michael, the wheelchair-bound boy * Mel, the Mail Carrier * Police Officer * Artist * Li-an Chen * Mrs. Chen * Mr. Stevenson * Mrs. Matuma * Firefighter Houston * Firefighter Carmon * Firefighter George * Mr. Copeland * Ryan's Grandpa * Rancher Samantha * Rancher Carolyn * Rancher Grady Spears * Mime * Terry * Beethoven * Susan * Babysitter Andreson * Elves * Fred Frankstein * Mr. Moon * Mrs. Obeid * Layla's Grandmother ("Taita") * Jill's Mother * Jingles the Jester * Fernan * Amorita * Abuelo * Dancers * Tian Tian * Rusty's Mom * Mei-Ling * Mr. Parker * Senor Vega * Mario * Anna Maria * Dimitri * Damara * Morgan Morris * Swiss Vendor * Ayira * Jeff * Mark * J.D. * Lahna * Meli * Pierre * Chef #1 * Chef #2 * Chef #3 * Maya / Mother Nature * Paul the Grocer * Brent the Clothing Store Owner * Shaun the Shoe Store Owner * Miss Patty * Barney's Great Adventure * Grandma Greenfield * Grandpa Greenfield * Twinken * Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch * Mr. Millet Main Friend from battybarney2014/battybarney2015 on YouTube * Dave William (battybarney2014) Costume Actors / Voice Actors Barney Voices * Bob West * Duncan Brannan * Tim Dever * Dean Wendt Barney Costumes * David Voss * David Joyner * Carey Stinson * Maurice Scott * Josh Martin * Antwaun Steele * Patrick Mcalister * Rick Starkweather Baby Bop Voices * Julie Jonson BJ Voices * Patty Wirtz Riff Voices * Michaela Dietz Baby Bop Costumes * Dao Knight * Jenny Dempsey * Jennifer Romano * Jennifer Kendall * Jennifer Gibel * Jennifer Barlean * Jill Nelson * Matthew N. Myers BJ Costumes * Jenny Dempsey * Jeff Brooks * Charles L. Shaw * Dave Kendall * Jared Harris Riff Costumes * Adam Brown * Jared Harris Actual Barney Dolls Evolution for battybarney2014 (for the series) * 1988-1989 Barney Doll (Bootleg Barney plush with yellow bowtie) (1988-1989 BYG Videos) * 1990 Barney Doll (Gund Barney plush in 1991) (1990 BYG videos) * 1991 Barney Doll (1990 Barney plush in 1990) (Rock with Barney) * 1992 Barney Doll (Barney 14 Plush Toy 1992) (Season 1) * 1993-1996, 1997-2002 Barney Doll (1993 Barney vintage plush) (Season 2-3, Season 4, 5, 6 and 7, Barney's Christmas Star and I Love My Friends) * 2002-2006 Barney Doll (Barney 8 Bean Bag plush) (Season 7, 8, 9 and 10) * 2007-2008, 2009-present Barney Doll (PBS Barney plush in 2007) (Season 11, 12, 13 and 14) * 1998-2004 Barney Dolls (1993 Barney vintage plush for Big Surprise and Great Adventure and 2005 My First Barney doll for Colorful World) (Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Colorful World) Episodes Barney & the Backyard Gang # The Backyard Show (1988) # Three Wishes (1989) # A Day at the Beach (1989) # Waiting for Santa (1990) # Campfire Sing-Along (1990) # Barney Goes to School (1990) # Barney in Concert (1991) # Rock with Barney (1991) battybarney2014 actually made BYG videos: # Our Friend, Barney (1988) # Let's Be Healthy (1990) # The Backyard Gang Sleepover (1990) Barney & Friends - Television Series (how battybarney2014 REALLY should've made) Season 1 (1992) # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) # Help Protect the Earth # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # That's a Home to Me # It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Winter's Wonderful # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # My Favorite Things # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # There are Seven Days in a Week # Barney's Very Silly Day! # I am a Fine Musician # Around the World We Go # Barney's Opposite Day # No Matter Where They Are # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) # Shawn & the Beanstalk # Room for Everyone # If the Shoe Fits # Shopping for a Surprise! # I Can Be a Firefighter! # On the Move # Classical Cleanup # A Welcome Home # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # At Home with Animals # Camera Safari # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! Season 4 (1997) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels & Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # Going on a Bear Hunt # A Different Kind of Mystery # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) # Let's Eat! # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # All Around the World Season 5 (1998) # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) # Stick with Imagination! (1999) # Itty Bitty Bugs (1999) # Sailing, Sailing (1999) # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! (1999) # A Sunny, Snowy Day (1999) # Puttin' on a Show (1999) # You've Got to Have Art (1999) # Five Kinds of Fun! (1999) # Count Me In! (1999) # Who's Who at the Zoo? (1999) # Birthday Olé (1999) # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999) # Down By the Station (1999) # Riding in the Car (1999) # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest (2000) # We Like the Colors and Shapes (2000) # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover (2000) # Excellent Exercise! (2000) # Brushing Up on Teeth (2000) # That's What Friends are For (2000) # Good Job! (2000) # It's Home to Me (2000) # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (2000) # Flying in an Airplane (2000) # Laugh with Me! (2000) # How Does Your Garden Grow? (2000) # You Can Do It! (2000) # Here Comes the Firetruck! (2000) # Ready, Set, Go! (2000) # You are Special (2000) Season 7 (2002) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons # Me and My Family # BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 (2003-2004) # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) # Here Kitty, Kitty! (2003 episode) # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # Play Piano with Me! # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere! # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Showtime! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood # Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air # Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Season 10 (2006) # Welcome, Cousin Riff / Special Skills # Glad to Be Me / Arts # Airplanes / Boats # Butterflies / Bugs # Shapes / Colors # Seeing / Hearing # Movement / BJ's Snack Attack # Counting / Letters # Pets / Vets # Winter / Summer # Spring / Fall # Making Mistakes / Separation # Caring / Sharing # Playing Games / Fun with Reading # Mother Goose / Fairy Tales # Days of the Week / Rhythm # Rabbits / Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do / Differences # Dancing / Singing # China / Kenya # Safety Patrol / Friendship # Neighborhoods / Careers # Families / Homes Season 11 (2007) # Pistachio / Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words / Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop / The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood / The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun / The Nature of Things # The New Kid / Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden / Listen! # Lost and Found / Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney / Get Happy! # For the Fun of It / Starlight, Star Bright # Best in Show / No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest / Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? / Sweet Treats # The Babysitter / The Color of Barney # Dream Big / That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey / The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game / What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose / BJ The Great # Gift of the Dinos / A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo / The Princess and the Frog # Imagination / Adventures # Big as Barney / The Chase # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies # Get Well / Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day / Love # Habitat (Special Episode) Season 12 (2008) # Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure # Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure # The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure Season 13 (2009) # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2010) # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Exercise is Fun for All! # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be (2011 episode) # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Barney Home Video (1993-present) and Stage Shows # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) # Love to Read, with Barney (1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (1994) # Imagination Island (1994) # Barney Safety (1995) # A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) # Barney Songs (1995) # Barney's Talent Show (1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) # Once Upon a Time (1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) # It's Time for Counting (1998) # Barney in Outer Space (1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (1998) # My Party with Barney (1998) # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) # Barney's First Adventures (1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) # What a World We Share (1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) # Let's Play School (1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) # More Barney Songs (1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (2001) # You Can Be Anything (2002) # Barney's Beach Party (2002) # Round and Round We Go (2002) # Barney's Christmas Star (2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) # Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) # Movin' and Groovin' (2004) # Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) # Now I Know My ABCs (2004) # Barney's Colorful World (2004) # Ready, Set, Play! (2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (2005) # Just Imagine (2005) # Everyone is Special (2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (2005) # Let's Make Music (2006) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) # Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) # Celebrating Around the World (2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) # The Best of Barney (2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) # Let's Play Outside (2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (2010) # Best Fairy Tales (2010) # I Can Do It! (2011) # Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) # Big World Adventure (2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (2011) # I Love My Friends (2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) Barney Home Videos (1992-present) actutally made by battybarney2014: * Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) * Bedtime with Barney (1994) * Getting Ready for School (1995) * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along (1996) * Let's Start a Band! (1996) * Let's Show Respect (1996) * Barney's "I Can Do" Show (1998) * Once Upon a Magical Tale (1999) * Barney's Animal Friends (1999) * Barney's Thanksgiving Party (1999) * More Barney Safety (2000) * Let's Play Games with Barney (2000) * Barney's Patriotic Parade (2000) * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (2000) * Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2001) * Our Beautiful Earth (2001) * Let's Exercise with Barney (2001) * Happy Easter, Love Barney (2002) * Let's Read with Barney (2002) * Barney's Very Special Day (2002) * Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) * Barney's Musical Day (2003) * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (2003) * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2004) * That's a Home to Me (2005) * People Helping Other People (2005) * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) * Let's Go to the Beach (2006) * Let's Go to the Library (2007) * Let's Go to the Police Station (2007) * Barney's Patriotic Celebration (2009) * Let's Go Back to School (2009) * Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) * Barney's Furry Friends (2010) * Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) * Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) * Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) * Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) * Let's Go to the Moon (2013) * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) * Let's Go to the Circus (2013) * Story Time with Barney (2014) * Let's Go to the Gym (2014) * Let's Go Under the Sea (2014) * Barney's Camping Adventure (2014) * Barney Safety in the Park (2014) * This is How I Feel (2014) * Let's Go to the Movies (2015) * Let's Go to the Castle (2015) * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) * Let's Go to the Store (2015) * Let's Go to the Museum (2015) * It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) Character Evolutions for Barney, Baby Bop and BJ (for the series) Barney Costumes * 1988-1989 Barney Costume * 1990 Barney Costume * 1991-1992 Barney Costume * 1992-1993 Barney Costume for Season 1 * 1993 Barney Costume for Season 2 * 1994-1997 Barney Costume * 1995-1997 Barney Costume for Season 3 * Double for the 1995-1997 Barney Costume for Season 3 * 1997-1998 Barney Costume for Season 4 * 1998 Barney Costume for Barney's Great Adventure * 1998-1999 Barney Costume for Season 5 * 1999-2001 Barney Costume for Season 6 * 2002-2004 Barney Costume for Season 7-9 * 2004-2008 Barney Costume for Season 9, 10, 11 and 12 * 2008 Barney Costume for Season 12 * 2009-present Barney Costume Baby Bop Costumes # 1991, 1992 and 1993 Baby Bop Costume for Season 1 # 1993-1995 Baby Bop Costume # 1995-1997 Baby Bop Costume for Season 3 # 1997-2007 Baby Bop Costume # 1999 Baby Bop Costume for Season 6 # 2002-2003 Baby Bop Costume for Season 7-8 # 2008 Baby Bop Costume for Season 12 # 2009-present Baby Bop for Season 13 BJ Costumes * 1993 BJ Costume for Season 2 * 1994-1995 BJ Costume * 1995 BJ Costume for Season 3 * 1996-1997 BJ Costume * 1997-2002 BJ Costume for Season 4-6 * 2002-present BJ Costume for Season 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14